devcofandomcom-20200214-history
Policies
Here follows the wiki's unified version of all DeVco rules, consolidated into a single page and partially rewritten for ease of use. Currently these rules are outdated, please use the individual pages instead. =Game Rules= #'Do not grief or steal from protected areas'. If any property is unclaimed and unprotected, it's free. You can do whatever you like to these areas. Claims expire after 30 days of inactivity. #'Do not leave your property unclaimed.' Take advantage of the server's grief protection plugin. If you don't claim your areas, staff can't help you. If someone griefs your property it's your fault for not claiming and no assistance will be given. However, if someone bypasses a claim using an exploit, this is an exception and should be reported immediately. #'Do not attack players inside claims.' This is automatically disabled by default. Otherwise, PvP is permitted in all unclaimed areas. Machines such as turrets which can attack players from the safety of protected areas are not permitted. Bypassing claims is also not permitted. #'Do not exploit dupes or bugs.' If you've found a duplication method or bug, report it. Staff check on players fequently and if you're discovered to be exploiting the game, you will be swiftly punished. #'Do not avoid the AFK-kicker. Absolutely no AFK-machines or scripts.' This is in place to prevent absent players from taking away from players who want to play. #'Do not give items to players with the "newbie" rank.' Trading for items of equivalent value is permitted. This is to prevent begging and dependance, but also protects the economy. #'Do not host drop-parties.' This can cause lag for the server and undermines the economy. #'Do not use "cheaty" client-sided mods.' This includes x-ray or anything which gives an unfair advantage. #'Do not create laggy constructions.' It's your job to ensure your builds are as efficient and lag-free as possible and if the staff discover something which is causing an issue, or may cause an issue, they may modify or remove it without refunds. This particularly applies to mob spawners which staff will destroy without hesitation. For a guide to building an friendly spawner, click here. #'Do not be irresponsible with offline chunkloaders.' #'Do not expect a refund.' Refunds are given only if there is a server crash or rollback. Anything more is at the discression of staff. Refunds are not given for mistakes or negligance. If you think you're owed a refund, make absolutely sure the items are not nearby or in your inventory.mighty, #'Do not use innapropriate usernames.' You will be warned to change your name within three days, and if you fail to do so you will be banned until a name change is complete. For details about changing names, click here. #'Do not overload your inventories or corrupt your player.dat.' Staff are not responsible if you overload your player.dat or any inventory containing item data. Minecraft has a hard limit of 32kb and in certain situations this can become corrupted through negligance, usually when attempting to stuff inventories into inventories containing many items. Don't place many AE2 storage cells in your inventory, overstock chests and then dolly them, or otherwise create an overcrowding situation. Players who do so will not recieve assistance from staff. #'Do not place quarries (or related auto-mining items) in the overworld.' These are to be placed only in designated mining worlds, the Nether, End, Deep Dark, or in your own personal world. This is because these worlds are often reset (renewing resources), but is also due to the fact that the effects they have can be laggy and unsightly. =Social Rules= #'Do not disrespect staff.' No arguing or treating them like servants. If you're unhappy with how a situation was handled, message the owner. #'Do not swear.' The Minecraft community tends to be a little younger than other communities and therefore vulgarity is not tollerated. #'Do not engage in racism, sexism, religeon, politics, substance-talk, illegal activity, bigotry, or any subject with the potential to offend others within reason.' Players should be allowed to concentrate on playing without the frustration of objectionable conversation. This is a subjective issue requiring some judgement but if you cross the line it will quickly become objective. #'Do not harrass other players.' We're here to have fun but if you're constantly pestering others for trade or tp requests, for example, that could be considered harrassment. Be respectful of others. If you think you could be getting harrassed, tell them to stop, and if they continue inform staff or make a ticket. #'Do not post exploits where everyone can see.' If there's no immediate fix a situation could develop where staff have to deal with public knoweldge of an exploit. If you find an exploit, either message staff or create a ticket privately. If you post an exploit on the forums the post will be removed and your account will recieve a warning. #'Do not post links which break these rules in chat.' This also includes anything intended to "shock" or cause another player disress. #'Do not spam or use excessive caps.' This includes anything above two capitalized words, repeating the same thing multiple times in a short time, streching words, or otherwise being disruptive by taking up vastly more space than is necessary. If you have something to say please do so in a controlled, deliberate manner. #'Do not test ping or say "lag" in public channels.' This is unhelpful and is considered spam. To verify if the lag you have is genuine, perform a TPS report by typing /tps (or /cofh tps) and state the number if it's under 20, after which staff will take note and act if necessary. If the numbers are 20 or near 20, the server is not lagging and the issue is due to your internet connection or the routing from the servers to your computer. #'Do not bait players.' This means luring people into a false sense of security and then taking advantage of their trust, usually by convincing them to drop valuable items away form claims. If you do this for malicious reasons you will be disciplined and possibly banned. #'Do not act discourteously.' For example, do not claim around other claims without permission, steal mob drops which you didn't contribute towards, or otherwise treat others in a way which you wouldn't like being treated. #'Do not use non-English in global chat.' If you'd like to speak to another player in your own language, please do so privately. #'Do not refer to staff by rank.' If you need to speak to staff, address them by name. You can see a list of staff by holding tab (global) or with the command /list (server). #'Do not reference other servers.' Especially do not advertise other servers. It could potentially cause problems between Devco and the server in question. =Trading Rules= #'Do not own more than four shops at any one time.' This is per-player and allows others a fair chance of trading. You may ask to add other players with access permissions to your shops. #'Do not use laggy or unsightly decorations in your shop.' This applies to FPS and TPS. Anyone who is found to be violating this rule will be asked to correct the issue, after which offending items will be removed and no refunds given. #'Do not take longer than a week to stock your shop from the time of purchase.' Any shops taking longer than this will be removed, the lot will be come avalible for others, and no refunds will be given. #'Do not allow your shop to run out of stock.' If this happens it will be removed, the lot will become avalible, and no refunds will be given. Having one or two items does not qualify as a stocked shop: The number must be five or greater. #'Do not sell raw items for less than 50% of their admin shop value.' This means if a diamond costs $100 in the admin shop, $50 is its lowest possible price you can sell it for. #'Do not sell processed items for less than 25% of their raw admin shop values.' For this rule and the rule above, staff perform random checks to ensure this is upheld and you will be asked to change prices if necessary. If staff have to manually change pricing you will be charged $50 (taken directly from your balance) and the price will default to its admin shop price if possible. #'Do not use Computercraft monitors or AE2 storage monitors while decorating. Nuclear Control monitors are permitted. #'Do not sell Tomes of Knowledge for less than $25,000.' Anyone selling for less or giving them away will be banned and the shop removed unless the person lives with you. #'Do not sell Ultimate Hybrid Solar panels for less than $14,000.' #'Do not sell Gravi Chest Plates for less than $19,000.' #'Do not sell Nether Stars for less than $1,000.' =Special Rules= #'Do not create a mob spawner which generates more mobs than it can process.' Unkilled mobs build up and can quickly and severely impact the server. If any spawner is found to be a problem it will be destroyed with no refunds given. #'Do not create mob spawners without some kind of shutoff mechanism.' Spawners which violate this may be destroyed wtih no refunds given. Even if you think your design is foolproof. #'Do not offline-chunkload any of the following: Excessive item generation for IC2 scrap, excessive mob farms, excessive power generation (such as mass squid farms), or any AE2 autocrafting.' If your setup appears on profiling reports action may be taken. Not only will the chunkloaders be broken, but you will lose all rights to use them in future, and no refunds will be awarded. #'Do not go offline for longer than a week with offline-chunkloaders runing.' These may be removed. #'Do not place offline chunkloaders for other players.' They are for your use only. #'Do not use harmful or detrimental Witchery spells on players in claims.' This is considered bypassing protection and is a bannable offense. Before using Witchery on players make sure they are on unclaimed land. #'Do not use a Rite of Transportation on players without prior approval.' This is considered bypassing protection and is a bannable offense. #'Do not use more than 10 advanced solars at one time.' On any server with advanced solars, once you've reached 10 solar panels generating 512 EU/t each, you must exchange them for a quantum generator. To do so, make a ticket either while standing beside the area you need modified, or simply make a ticket and leave the solar panels in your inventory. This is because solar panels can be extremely laggy. #'When using TeamSpeak do not post any content containing or referring to: Death, Mutilation, Obscene, and or Sexual, Racist, Offensive, Harrassing, or Bullying, Disruptive in nature, Flaming, Advertising/Recruiting, Spam, Impersonation of Staff or Owner, Illegal Content and or Copyrighted materials.' #'If you are in a private channel and are asked to leave by the channel owner do so.' #'Do not harass any other team speak user.' #'Do not curse in channels that aren't specified as 18+.' #'If you have continuous voice transmission we will put you on force push-to-talk.' #'Keep in mind TS is not a right.''' It is an added bonus that has been made available to you by DeVco. If we find you abusing TS privileges we will ban you from TS. Thses Rules are subject to change without warning. Check back for new/changed rules. These rules are owned by DeVco. If you would like to use them for your own server feel free, however, please give us credit for them if you do! Category:Stone-Quality Articles